


Cabin of the Snow Fox

by LichenQuill



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cat Ears, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fox Girl, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Love Potion/Spell, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nursing, Paizuri, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichenQuill/pseuds/LichenQuill
Summary: You find yourself lost in a snowy tundra as a blizzard begins to roll in. Just as you think you’re going to die, you hear a soothing voice...Turns out you’ve been taken in by a fox-girl living in a cabin nearby, and she just thinks you’re the cutest thing on the planet. So it looks like you’ll be here a while!
Relationships: Male Protagonist/Fox Girl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Warm Welcome

It’s not looking good for you.

You were told this would be an easy hike. Just right through a forest, no steep inclines or rough terrain. But as snow covered the ground, you began to realize that you hadn’t seen any markings for a while... That should’ve been your first inclination that something was wrong. But you were distracted. It’s only natural, you don’t normally do things like this, especially not alone...

But it doesn’t matter now.

The wind is getting harsher, and the snow doesn’t seem like it’ll be stopping anytime soon. Your vision begins to blur, and you remember your bleak reality...

But, just as you’re losing consciousness, you hear a voice. It feels close, yet distant at the same time.

”Oh, poor thing...”

”Don’t worry, I’ll help...”

You’re slipping in and out of consciousness, but you can feel yourself moving. Maybe you’re being carried..?

Your eyelids begin to feel heavy. You can’t resist them anymore...

You awaken, feeling a sudden warmth in contrast to the harsh cold of the tundra. You’re laying down, your head rested on something soft.

You’re so exhausted that you can hardly move.

You look up, only to find that you’re resting in the lap of a beautiful woman. She looks down at you, with a comforting smile on her face.

“Ah, you’re awake...”

You can’t help but notice her large breasts, nearly as large as your own head, accentuated by her white sweater.

”Heehee, such a cute boy~“

”Get some more rest for now.”

”Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you...” She says, beginning to stroke your head.

Her soothing voice resonates with something deep within you. You feel as if you can trust her, even though you don’t know her at all.

You let yourself fall asleep in her lap.

You awaken to a faint floral smell.

You feel a strange sensation, but you’re just barely conscious enough to even feel it.

You open your eyes, and find that the woman is looking back at you a sweet, excited smile and a noticeable blush on her face.

”Aww, you- ah... woke up...”

You begin to notice a strange, yet sweet taste in your mouth. You then realize that the woman’s sweater is now pulled up to her shoulders, your mouth pressed against her soft breast.

You attempt to pull away, but soon realize her hand is beneath your head, preventing any chance of escape.

”Mmn... Just- hah... A little- mmh... More..”

You begin to pinpoint the location of the sensation, realizing her other hand has been gently stroking your penis.

You feel strangely relaxed, the combination of smell, taste, and touch dulling your senses. 

You begin to lose your grip on reality.

You feel a sudden relief, mixed with a familiar pleasure...

“Mmmm~ Good boy...”

Feeling helpless and bewildered, yet comfortable and relaxed at the same time, you begin to drift off again...


	2. Affection

You awaken once again. You’re in a new location, now wrapped in soft, warm blankets. The air is warm, and fragrant with a soothing smell.

”Good morning...”

You appear to be in a bedroom, rested on the bed. The woman you vaguely recall from before standing in front of you. She’s incredibly tall, at least six and a half feet.

”Wh... who—“ You begin to say, acclimating to your restored grip on consciousness.

”There’s no need to worry.”

You didn’t notice it before, but you notice she has tall, pointy ears on the top of her head.

“I’m Kimu. I’m a snow fox who lives in this tundra.”

”You must’ve heard the rumors about beasts living up here. I bet you’re surprised they’re true!”

”Now, I guess I need to explain everything.”

You remember now. She carried you here in your arms, and then she...

”You see, I’ll be keeping you. As my boyfriend!”

”Wait, what..?”

”Heehee, when I first saw you in the tundra, it was love at first sight~! I just new I had to keep you...”

”I- I can’t—“

”Don’t be silly! It’s not like you can leave, not with that raging blizzard...”

You remember what the hiking path attendant told you. The weather is extremely unpredictable if you go deeper into the tundra. How far off the path did you stray..?

”Besides, I need you now.”

”I can’t make it very far in the cold, either. The only reason I could carry you back then was because I drank my last warmth potion. Even then, it wasn’t too long of a walk back here.”

“I go into heat once a month. I need a mate if I’m gonna make it through the winter!”

Potions..? Heat..? Mate..? You’re lost, trying to comprehend everything she’s telling you...

“I’m a great girlfriend~ I’ll make sure all of your needs are fulfilled. I’m a very gentle lover, and I give great aftercare...”

She begins to climb on top of you.

”So...~”

She presses her chest against yours.

”What do you think~?”

The soothing fragrance, the warm blankets, her soft body...

You’re frazzled, and you can barely think straight...

“A-ahn... Y-yes...” 

”Mmmn~!” She exclaims, ecstatic at your reluctant acceptance. 

“Don’t worry about a thing... We’re gonna have so much fun~”

She crawls under the covers with you, wrapping her arms around your head, and holding you tightly against her chest...

”Fuaaaa~ I’m sleepy. Let’s just take a nap for now...”

You fall asleep in her warm embrace...


	3. Training

You awaken once again, only to discover you are no longer in Kimu’s warm embrace.

You attempt to climb out of bed, only to discover your arms are bound to your body with ropes.

”Ahh! You’re awake. I was wondering when you’d finally wake up...”

”Mmmh~ Has anybody ever told you how adorable you are when you’re sleeping?”

”What— agh, let me out!” You say, knowing full well what her answer is going to be.

”Sorry, cutie. I’d love to let you free, but I need finish training you first~ Otherwise I’d have no idea what you’d get yourself into...”

”Speaking of training~”

She reveals a bottle of what looks to be some sort of oil from behind her back.

”How about we do some more now~? Heehee, I’m so excited!”

”Wait, wh- what are you— ah...”

She crawls under the covers again, now laying next to you.

”Mmmn~ It’s so tight in here... I wrapped you up extra tight this time to make sure you were comfy. Now it’s like we’re in our own love cocoon~!”

”Now~”

She undoes your pants, revealing your penis.

”Let’s continue our training...”

Still laying beside you, she opens the bottle and pours a little of the liquid onto your penis. You feel a rush of excitement, and you recall the floral smell from yesterday...

”Heehee, do you like it? It’s my own homemade aphrodisiac~!”

She begins to slowly, smoothly stroke your penis. You’re overwhelmed with sensation, due to the oil...

“Ah- ahn...” You let out a soft moan.

”Mmmmm~!! You’re so cute~!”

She pulls up her sweater, revealing her soft breasts...

”Now, let’s get started, shall we~?”

She leans her chest over you, putting her breast in your mouth. She once again begins to stroke your penis. You feel a rush of pleasure, your now incredibly sensitive penis twitching from her movements.

”Ah- hah... I love this~”

”You know, I suppose I owe you an explanation...”

”By feeding you my milk while pleasuring you, I’m leaving my mark on your body...”

”As a species of beast-girl, my milk has a powerful effect on the human body...”

”Not only is my milk converted into sperm by your body, but it’s high in nutrients as well...”

”By the time I’m done with you, your body won’t let you resist me~! Mmmn, isn’t it amazing?”

You can’t answer. You’re practically drowning in pleasure, her sweet milk leaking into your mouth, and your penis, nearly about to orgasm. Her visible excitement is making you feel pleasured as well...

”Hah... You- ah- you make such a- mm! -cute face when you’re about to cum~!”

”It’s OK...”

”Just- nn~ let it all out for me~”

You can’t hold back anymore. You let yourself release, Kimu still stroking your penis, making sure you let out every last drop of semen...

”Mmmn~! That was so fun... You’re so cute when I pleasure you...”

”Here, let’s get you all cleaned up...”

You have a feeling you’ll be here for a long time... But maybe that isn’t so bad...


	4. Reward

It’s been three days since she took you in now, but it feels like you’ve been here for a month...

In these past few days, you’ve grown comfortable, tied up in your soft warm cocoon, being fed nothing but milk, and being trained daily...

You know that this isn’t where you should be, but at the same time, what’s the harm if you’re happy here..?

”Hi!” Kimu says, walking into the bedroom with an unusually noticeable blush...

”So I was thinking...”

”You’ve been such a good boy these past few days. I thought it would only be natural to give you a reward!”

”So...”

She pulls up her sweater.

”I’m gonna give you some love with my boobs~!”

She grabs the bottle of oil from the table by the bed. You feel a rush of excitement, imagining what exactly she means by “love”.

She pulls off your blankets, revealing your body. She lays down on her stomach, positioning her breasts over your penis.

”Now, hold still...”

She pours some oil between her breasts, and then nestles your penis in between them...

”Mmmn~ Is it good?”

”Ah— hah... Soft...”

”Nnn~! So cute~!”

Your penis twitches, enveloped by warm, soft breasts. You’re trying to resist her pleasure, but it’s getting harder and harder to hold back...

“I’m surprised you still haven’t cum yet...”

”I guess it goes to show you still need more training..!”

”But for now...”

”I must say, the sight of your throbbing penis is... Rather exciting... So... hah... close to my... Face...”

”I- hah... I can’t resist you anymore~!”

She suddenly plunges the tip of your penis into your mouth, now vigorously rubbing your penis with both her breasts and tongue.

The sudden movement is too much to bear... You let loose in her warmth, your back arching from the overwhelming pleasure...

”Mmmmmn-!!!” Kimu lets out a muffled moan, her face exhibiting her pure elation.

”Ahhh... Hah... Mmm... Your cum is delicious~...”

”That was... So fun...”

”I can’t wait until we’re done with your training! We can have so much more fun then~!”

”But for now, let me clean you up~ I’m sure you’re a bit sleepy... How about we take a nap afterwards~?”

You’re exhausted, and you can barely think straight... But you feel amazing all the same...


	5. Drifting Off

The next day...

You’ve just completed your training session for the day. A wave of sleepiness rushes over your body, your eyes beginning to close.

”Ah... You’re feeling sleepy, aren’t you...” Kimu says, with a worryingly excited face...

”Well, then it’s perfect time for the next step of our training...”

Suddenly, she lays back down over you, once again pressing her breast against your mouth...

”Now- hah... enjoy...”

”Don’t worry about a thing...”

”Just let- mmh! -let yourself drift off to sleep...”

Kimu begins to stroke your head. Your consciousness fades further...

”My milk is warm, right~?”

”How does it feel to... hah... have my sweet milk seeping into your mouth as you drift off..?”

”Mmmmn~ You don’t have to answer...”

”I know you love it~”

This feeling again... Her soothing voice, the sweet, warm milk, the fragrant air, her soft breasts... Your senses are being invaded with pleasure...

You drift off to sleep in her warm embrace.

Awakening once again, everything is just as it was when you had fallen asleep...

“Heehee~ Hi~” Kimu says, still stroking your head...

”You were asleep for at least an hour~“

”It felt amazing to hold you and comfort you while you were asleep...”

”I love you~”

Her soothing voice is still lulling you into a trance... You don’t know how to respond.

”Mmm... Mmmh~” You can’t do anything but moan. You’re in a state of pure comfort...

”Nnnn~! I have such a huge crush on you~ Your moaning makes my heart flutter...”

”Almost makes me want to fuck your brains out, right here and now~”

”Just imagine it... You moaning in pure elation while I rail you with my soft, wet loins... I can’t stop riding, it feels too amazing~ And then, at once, we both—“ As she loses herself in a fantasy, her blush deepens, her face lighting up with pure excitement...

”A-ahh... No, no... I mustn’t, not until we’re further in our training~!”

”Heehee~ Look at me, getting caught up in a daydream... I’m so attracted to you, I can’t help it...”

”For now, how about I clean you up and then make you some nice tea..? Mm, that sounds good..”

You know you shouldn’t be here, but...

Perhaps this isn’t such a bad fate after all...


	6. Teatime

Kimu returns to the room with two cups of tea, still steaming. 

“I made the tea! I wanted to enjoy it in bed with you...”

She sets the tea aside, and climbs over you. She undoes your restraints, allowing you to freely move in your blankets.

”Heehee~ I think I’ve trained you well enough to trust you, as long as you’re still wrapped up...”

”Don’t worry though, just a few more days and we’ll be done with training... Then I’ll let you move freely around the house...”

”I can’t wait~” She says.

You sit up on the bed, and maneuver your arms out of your blanket.

You know you could flee right now, but... You don’t really feel like you want to..?

You’re confused, but you feel comfortable nonetheless...

Kimu sits down beside you, and hands you a cup of tea. You take a sip, but it burns your mouth slightly.

”Aww, is it still too hot? Sorry.”

You blow on it a little, but decide to wait just a little bit longer to drink it.

”You’re adorable, you know that?”

”I love your cute little faces, or the sounds you make when I pleasure you... You’re the perfect boyfriend~...”

Kimu blushes, her affection for you overflowing...

”I’m so in love with you...” She coos, leaning her head on your shoulder.

Her calming words make you blush... You feel good now...

You take a sip of the tea. It has a slight fruitiness to it, but it’s subtle.

You quite like it.

You feel like you could stay like this forever...


	7. Last Step

It’s been a week since she brought you here.

You’re no longer restrained, only wrapped in soft blankets. Your movement is restricted, but you’re more free than you were before...

You’re beginning to become accustomed to this situation. Kimu’s training is beginning to take hold in your mind...

”Nnn~ Hi~” Kimu says, entering the room with a sweet, yet lustful smile on her face...

”Do you know what day it is..?” 

You’re partly confused, and also flustered. Kimu is dressed only in lingerie...

”It’s the last day of our training!”

”After today, I can let you out of your cocoon... Mmmn, I can’t wait...”

”I’m sure you’ve guessed by now what the last step of our training is...”

Kimu blushes, her smile intensifying.

”It’s time for you...” 

Kimu undoes her bra...

”To experience all of my body...”

She seductively removes her underwear...

”And mate with me~!”

She crawls under the covers with you, grabbing the oil...

”Mmmmn~ Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this?”

She once again pours the oil on your penis, a now familiar sensation rushing over you...

She begins to rub her vagina, preparing herself for you...

“I hope you’re ready...” Kimu coos, with a lewd expression on her face... You feel flustered, but aroused at the same time, your face hot as your emotions rush over you.

”Because I can’t wait any longer~!!”

You feel your penis plunging into her soft folds... Coupled with the oil, it’s an incomparable sensation...

”Mmmh... Ah- ahh...” You moan helplessly, Kimu already moving her body up and down against you... Her arms are wrapped around you, making you feel enveloped in her body...

”Mmmn..!!! I- hah... I’m so in love with you right now-!!”

You begin to realize that Kimu is much taller than you... Your head is buried in her chest as she bounces up and down on your penis...

”Nnn~ I almost forgot~! I’m supposed to be training you right now!”

She suddenly puts her hand behind your head, pushing you against her breast. You can taste her now familiar sweetness as she ravishes you...

You feel totally helpless, but... It feels good...

”A- ahn... You’re such a cutie~ I can tell you love my milk...”

”Don’t worry about a thing...”

”Let your girlfriend take care of you~”

Kimu is clearly obsessed with your body now, her warm body relentlessly bouncing up and down on top of you...

”Mmm- mmmh~“ You let out another soft moan, your penis throbbing inside of her...

”Mnn... Ah... You’re about to- ahn- about to cum, right? That’s good... I am too~”

”So don’t worry- mmh~! -about a thing~”

”Let it all— aaaah~!!!”

With your inhibitions utterly destroyed, you orgasm with her... Your body pulsing with pleasure... 

The pleasure wears off, and you’re exhausted... 

“Mmmh~ That was amazing~!” Kimu says, with a syrupy sweet demeanor...

“Heehee~ You came so much~! That must mean you really love me..”

”You’re lucky I’ve got magic for this, or else I’d definitely get pregnant...”

”Oh, and also...”

”Congratulations on finishing your training~!”

”For now, let’s get you cleaned up... I think a nice nap is in order, too~”

You can’t respond, still barely conscious after being relentlessly ravished...

But maybe a life like this is okay...


	8. House Rules

You awaken, still buried in Kimu’s soft chest...

“Nnnn... Are you awake?”

She releases her embrace, crawling out from under the covers.

”Ah, that’s right! It’s time for me to let you out...”

She undoes your covers, leaving you feeling incredibly unrestricted after a week of being wrapped up in warmth...

You sit yourself up, slightly unaccustomed to using your legs.

”There we go...” Kimu says supportively.   
You gently turn yourself to the side of the bed, your legs now over the side. You push off of the bed, and clumsily stand up beside Kimu.

”Yay~ You did it!” 

“Now, let me bring you into the living room...”

She takes you down a hallway, and you haphazardly make your way down stairs into a large, open living room. You can see that there’s a dining area and kitchen attached as well. The cabin is surprisingly modern...

You recognize the living room. It’s where you and Kimu were when you first woke up after she took you in.

”That’s right, this area may be a bit familiar...”

”Anyways, sit down, I have to make sure you understand the house rules...”

You sit down on the living room couch. It’s warm and plush, and you almost sink right into it...

”First of all, I’m the master of this house. That means that I’ll be caring for you to the best of my abilities, but in exchange, you have to follow what I say, OK~?”

”Second, don’t go outside. You wouldn’t last five minutes out in that cold. Even if you had the proper clothing, a storm could roll in at any moment.”

”Third, don’t go to the basement unless you’re with me. I don’t want you to accidentally activate any magic or use any potions I keep down there~”

”Annnd that’s it~! Pretty simple, right?”

You don’t know why, but you like the feeling of her giving you orders... It feels.. Comforting..?

”Mmm, yeah... You’re a good boy~”

”Mmh~ Hey, I’m feeling horny... Let’s put your training to use...”

You feel arousal rush up through your body from her sweet words... 

Kimu kneels in front of you and undoes your pants. You briefly think about stopping her, but you don’t really want to...

Kimu’s mouth wraps around your penis, her tongue playing with it inside...

”Mmm~” Kimu lets out a muffled moan and begins to suck, her mouth moving back and forth...

“Ahn... K-Kimu~” You moan, her name slipping out of your mouth.

Kimu blushes and lets out a feminine moan, clearly excited by your exclamation...

Back and forth, back and forth... Kimu is fixated on your penis, and you are in a state of euphoria...

You feel the orgasm coming... You don’t resist, you just want to feel good...

“Mmmnn~!!” Kimu lets out a moan, sucking up your semen...

”Aah- Mmn, that was amazing...”

”I’m so excited for this~!”

Somehow, you’re excited as well...


	9. Charms

You’re sitting in the living room, sipping tea and getting accustomed to your new situation. It’s been a few days since you were let free, and you’re beginning to get accustomed to it...

You are suddenly pulled from your thoughts by Kimu, who has placed some sort of headband on your head.

”Heehee, there we go...”

”What did you just—“ 

“Why don’t you have a look?” Kimu walks in front of you and points a mirror at your face.

You see that the headband was a pair of fluffy cat ears. You’re slightly confused, but you feel like you know exactly where this is headed.

”Heehee~! You’re adorable like this... I might have you wear those all the time!”

“How about you give me a meow~?”

”M- mrowr...” You meow, feeling an inexplicable impulse from her command. What did she do to you..?

”Mmmn~ You must be a little confused...”

Kimu reveals her other hand, which you now realize has been behind her back this entire time. Her palm has a golden, glowing hologram on it, with some strange symbols revolving around a circle.

”This is a charm. It’s a magical device that can affect the minds of others...”

”It’s rather powerful for things such as this. That’s why I haven’t used one on you before, it might’ve messed up our training~”

You begin to feel hot, and you realize you are aroused...

”Aww, are you feeling horny..? My lust must be affecting you because of the charm. I love it!”

Kimu seems to be having fun.

”Well then, how about we indulge in our urges..?”

”You know...” Kimu says suggestively...

”Foxes like me prey on cute little creatures like you~...”

”So get ready to be preyed upon~!”

Kimu forcefully pushes you over on the couch, soon after unzipping your pants and jumping on top of you. You’re charmed and powerless to do anything...

”Mmm, I’m gonna have fun devouring you~”

Kimu pulls her sweater above her waist. You realize that she was wearing nothing underneath, her vagina already glistening with fluids... 

You once again feel your penis plunge inside of her... Kimu grabs your head and pushes you into her chest, nestling you between her large breasts, only made softer by her warm sweater...

”Mmmn... You’re so flustered right now~ It’s cute...”

”Hah... I must say, you feel amazing, my kitten~”

Kimu releases you from her chest, looking at you with a lustful expression on her face...

“Maybe I’ll go easy on you if you give me a purr...”

You instinctively purr, feeling the full effects of her charm mixed with indescribable pleasure.

”Mmmh~ I love this...”

”You’re doing wonderfully, kitten... Just relax~“

Kimu won’t stop grinding... Not until she’s all done with you..

”Ah~ You’re almost there, right? So am I...”

”Now... Meow for me....”

“And let it all out~”

You orgasm, letting out pleasured meows as the charm takes its full grasp on your body.

“Ahn~!!! Good boy...”

”Good kitten...”

You feel the heat begin to fade from your body as the charm seemingly wears off.

”Hah... Ah- oh~ That was... So fun..!” Kimu says, overflowing with pleasure.

”You know... You could consider this training as well...”

”You’ll be getting a lot more of this when I go into heat next week~“

Looks like now you have a new thing to look ahead for...


	10. Love Potion

You’re sitting in the kitchen, when Kimu returns from the basement, a vial of bright red liquid in her hand.

”Hi~ Look what I brought...”

”Is that a... Potion?”

“That’s right. But it’s not just any potion...”

”It’s my very own, handmade love potion! It’s a little different from other love potions though... It’s meant to enhance my sexual prowess, so that our love can deepen further~“

Kimu blushes, with an almost embarrassed look on her face you’ve never seen before...

”S-so, without f-further ado...”

Kimu downs the entire potion in one gulp. She sheepishly moans, putting one hand on her breast, and beginning to breath heavily...

Suddenly, her breasts swell, her sweater tightening as they grow to an even larger size than before...

”W-well? What do you think..? I figured that you would love- o- oh~”

Kimu’s blush intensifies, and a pink hue becomes noticeable in her orange pupils...

”O- oh dear... I must’ve made a m- mistake with the- hah... the ingredients—“

Kimu’s pupils are now fully pink, a lewd, excited smile creeping across her face...

”Mmn~“

Kimu moans seductively, and you notice fluid dripping down her thighs... 

”Oh, my dear boyfriend~ That potion really got me going... So why don’t I put these nice, big boobies to use~?”

”Come here~”

Kimu walks toward you with a certain urgency in her gait... She pushes you over, and pulls up her sweater, revealing her enlarged breasts...

She undoes your pants, your penis already erect... You feel her warm, soft breasts wrap around it, an intense wave of pleasure washing over you...

”Mmm~ Don’t worry about a thing... I’ll make sure to take care of you well...”

She rubs and squeezes your penis with her breasts, the lewd smile never faltering...

“Heehee, I love this... I love you...”

You’re getting close, your penis twitching as Kimu squeezes you tighter and tighter...

”Don’t hold back~ Let it all out between my boobs...”

You orgasm, the pleasure and softness becoming irresistible to you...

”Mmmh~ So much cum... What a good boy~”

”But don’t think I’m done with you yet~!”

Kimu straddles you, cleaning up her cleavage with a towel...

“I haven’t orgasmed yet, and I haven’t quite had my fill of cum...”

Your penis is enveloped inside of her, Kimu riding you with a new intensity you haven’t experienced before...

”Mmmnn~ S- so good... This feels amazing... Just relax and you’ll feel amazing too~”

Kimu puts a hand behind your head, shoving you between her huge breasts... They’re so warm and soft...

As you lose yourself in the comfort, your mind goes blank... You let loose, unable to think of anything but her body...

”Ah... Oh... Mmmmn~!!!” Kimu tightens her grip on you as you cum, her vagina soaking up your orgasm...

”Mmmh.. Oh... Huh?” Kimu leans back, her eyes now orange as they were before...

“Mmn~ That was amazing... Sorry I didn’t take you to the bed or the couch~ The potion must’ve affected my brain...”

“Next time, we’ll do this under the covers~“

Kimu’s breasts return to normal, the effects of the potion wearing off...

Ravished and exhausted, you can barely think... Kimu carries you to the couch, and you drift off to sleep...


	11. Rest

It’s nighttime. You’re about to fall asleep, when Kimu comes into your room.

“Hi...”

”I couldn’t sleep, I was feeling so hot and restless... My body was telling me it needed you... Do you know what that means?”

”I’m going into heat~”

Kimu begins to slowly walk toward you... 

“By next morning, I’ll be so horny I won’t be able to think straight...”

”You know, I shouldn’t be going into heat for at least a few more days... My body must be craving you~”

”I haven’t been sleeping with you since I wanted to wait for you to get accustomed with your room...”

Kimu climbs on to your bed.

”But now I’m going into heat~ So what better time to start than now?”

Kimu climbs under the covers.

“Come here~” She says, wrapping her arms and legs around you, nestling you in her body...

”You’re so cute and small~ I bet you’re comfy between my boobs, right?”

”Mmmn...” You moan sleepily, wrapped in warmth and softness.

”Fuaaaa...” Kimu yawns, the sleepiness in her voice causing you to drift off...

“I love this~ Let’s sleep like this every night...”

Kimu falls asleep, her grip on you unfaltering...

It’s gonna be a long few days. You give in to the warmth and drift off to sleep...


	12. In Heat, Day One

You awaken.

Sun is shining through the windows, and the air feels warm...

”Mmmnn...”

You hear Kimu, and lift up the covers to find her laying over you, her head rested on your chest.

”Ah! Y- you’re awake~...”

”I’ve been waiting...”

Kimu is blushing bright red, and she has a lustful, almost hungered expression on her face...

“Mmmm~!!!”

Kimu moans, and pounces on you, her chest pressing against your face...

She undoes your pants, your penis already erect...

Your penis plunges inside of her, her hot insides stimulating you unlike anything you’ve ever experienced...

”A- ahh... Mmmmm~ T-this is... hah... this is a-amazing~” Kimu says, barely able to speak...

Kimu is dominating you, violently thrusting her hips against your pelvis, her soft breasts bouncing up and down against your shoulders...

”Y- you’re so... mn... So cute and s-soft~... I j- just... ahn~ wanna m-make you mine~...”

Kimu holds you tighter, rubbing up and down against you, enveloping you in her body and making you feel her heat...

Your body begins to relax, any tension getting coaxed out by the intense pleasure...

You orgasm, giving in to the heat and pleasure...

”Uwaaaaaah~!!!!” Kimu lets out a pleasured moan, her vagina tightening around your penis...

”Hah... Mm- mn~ That was a- amazing...”

Kimu lifts her hips...

”But I’m not satisfied quite yet~!”

...And slams them back down on top of you.

”Mmmn~! You didn’t seriously think we were done, did you~? This heat I’m feeling won’t go away that easily~...”

“A-ahh... K-Kimu~...” You let out a soft moan, your sensitive penis being swallowed whole over and over again...

”Mmmn~!!! I love it when... hah~... when you say my n-name while I pleasure you~“

Kimu continues to passionately ravish you, her hands pulling you in closer to her as her vagina sucks down your penis...

”Cutie~”

Kimu puts one hand under your chin, lifting your head up and making you face her...

”You know you’re all mine, right~?”

”Y- yes~...” You say hesitantly.

”And you know I’ll never let you go...?”

”Yes~...” The hesitation fades from your voice.

”Mmmmmn~ Good boy~...”

Kimu continues to move her hips, inching you closer and closer to another orgasm...

”Now~... Cum for me~...”

”Y- yes~...”

You respond to her command, and you let your urges loose, once again orgasming inside of her...

”Mnnnn~”

“Such a good boy....”

Kimu lays herself on top of you, a lewd, but comforting smile on her face...

”Mmmn~ I love your cum...”

”A- ahn...” You can’t get a single word out...

”Heehee~ just a couple more rounds and then we’ll take a break, okay~?”

”Yes~...” 

“Mmm~ I love you~...”

You used to think you couldn’t stay here, that you had to get back to your old life...

But here, you feel pleasure and comfort like you’ve never felt before...

Maybe you want to belong to her, after all...


End file.
